Monster High: The New Normie
by seniorcopycat
Summary: A sixteen-year old albino Normie and his father move to New Salem, hoping for a fresh start then the new kid gets a letter from Monster High itself, offering him a chance to show that monsters and humans can live in harmony by enrolling. Now a new student at a school for monsters the new normie must make some new friends if he is going to survive the school, plus he's being hunted.
1. Chapter 1

**Monster High: The New Normie**

**Chapter 1**

Inside a small, modest, one story and normal looking house with a serious frown on his face, a young man made his way into his room, carrying a large suitcase. He dropped it down onto his bed and began packing all his clothes and personal items into it, aside the clothes he was wearing at the moment, which consisted of a red and black t-shirt with a white number '13' on the center, long sleeved white undershirt, gray cargo pants and red and white sneakers he was wearing at the moment. Plus because he was left handed he wore a white and red wrist watch around his right wrist.

Things were just not going well for sixteen years old Morty Arkin, but that was nothing new. He was a Normie, and not just any Normie, he had to be a weird one, not to mention an unlucky one. It was very clear, due to his snow-white and colorless hair, his red eyes and very pale complexion. Morty was an American albino Normie. Because of lack of sleep, he had pronounced dark baggy marks around his eyes that didn't help improve his image. From what he had been told by his doctor, his albinism had been passed down genetically through four generations and it had remained dormant until he was born.

As he continued packing, his mind went back to how this had all started.

* * *

It began just like any other day in his hometown of Port Angeles, Washington. Morty was busy in his monster themed room reading a Godzilla comic on his bed. His room had pictures of various monsters on his walls such as the Wolfman, Dracula, Frankenstein, and many more. Just by looking at one of them any idiot could tell that Morty was a fan of monsters.

Of course, he had absolutely no idea that those Monsters actually existed, let alone their children. Nor did anybody else in his hometown. No doubt it was because the people of New Salem wanted to keep the information of monsters living amongst them to themselves, and because of how isolated New Salem was.

Morty's peaceful reading was interrupted by the sound of someone knocking on the front door of his house. He put the comic down and rose from his bed.

"Just a sec!" Morty called out as he began to make his way to the door. He opened it and saw an almost ghostly person dressed as a mailman standing on the other end of it. As he opened the door so he could look out, he did his best to avoid coming into contact or looking at the sun. His eyesight was already bad due to his medical condition, he didn't want to end blind, which would happen if he were to spend too much time outside.

"Uh… can I help you?" The albino teen asked.

"Letter for Morty Arkin," The ghostly mailman said in a whispery and ghastly voice.

"That's me." Morty smiled, taking the letter from the mailman, whose hand seemed to phase right through his own. "Thanks for the letter pal. By the way, consider a spray on tan, you look as pale as a ghost."

"You're one to talk," the mailman remarked, obviously referring to Morty's lack of skin pigmentation.

Obviously annoyed, Morty rudely slammed the door shut and began to open the letter. Just then, Morty's father, forty years old and currently single, walked over to his son.

Burt Arkin had a pale skin tone quite like his offspring, however his was entirely natural and normal, capable of tanning. He had brown hair and matching eyes, and dressed like a normal parent, without any amusing quirk like pink sunglasses or something; a blue dress shirt, brown trousers and black shoes. He also wore black rectangular glasses.

"Hey, whatcha got there sport?" Burt asked, interested.

"It's some kind of invite." Morty said, reading it over.

'How can you tell?"

"Because it has the word 'invitation' on it," Morty replied, his tone deadpan. He pointed out the part of the letter that read 'invitation' in big, red letters.

"Oh! Well, an invite to where exactly?" The man inquired.

Morty continued to scan the letter until he reached a certain part of it, one that caught his attention. "I've been invited to enroll in a special school in New Salem called… Merston High?"

"Merston High?" Burt echoed.

"Hmm, I'm thinking whoever wrote it made a typo or something, but the point is that they want me to enroll there or something."

"Well, that sounds like a great idea! You know how much I've talked about moving but never found a set destination? Well, it looks like we found one!" Burt exclaimed excitedly as he took the invite.

"But Dad, we don't know anything about this place and… well… I've never left here." Morty admitted.

"Look son, I know change can be difficult but I have a really good feeling about this!" Burt told him. It was a bit too much of an impulsive decision to Morty's taste, but his dad was nothing if not that. "It's chance for us to start over after… you know…"

Morty saw the sad look in his eyes and knew instantly what he was talking about. "After Mom died?" He sounded a bit sad himself.

Burt sighed a bit solemnly. "Yeah…" After a few moments, he brightened. "But like I said, this town seems like a good place to settle down to me. I mean, don't you want to have a fresh start? I know you'd be leaving your friends, but you'd also be getting away from the people who…"

"Make fun of me for being albino? Yeah, I know." Morty had developed several insecurities because of the heavy bullying. Sometimes, life was just too unfair for words.

"Come on son, please?" Burt looked at him and continued: "For me? I really believe that this could be a good thing for us. Just give it a chance."

Eventually, his father's pleading eyes made him relent with a sigh.

"Fine."

"Great!" Burt said happily. "I'll go try and get us a new place there, once that's done we'll start packing!"

While Burt ran off to get ready for their upcoming move to New Salem, Morty picked up the invite letter that he ended up dropping on the way and stared at it with a somewhat unsure look on his face. If it could convince his father to run off to live in a different town without previous preparations, then who knew what would happen to him?

* * *

Morty had just finished up packing. The last item he put in his suitcase was a picture of him, his father and his mother.

He remembered moments he had had with his mother.

"I love you, my little baby, boy," she would coo as she tucked him into bed.

Then there were moments when they had laughed together.

Quite suddenly, his memories took a nose dive, going from a happy moment to one during which he had heard a loud crash of expensive plates, and he had been standing outside the doorway and she had been shrieking shrilly.

There was a small noise, and he snapped out of it with a flinch. Morty looked around to ensure he was alone in his now plain room, who looked devoid of life without his effects. When he realized no one was there, his tension drained out of his body.

"Morty! It's time!" Burt called out, his voice coming from another room.

"Coming!"

Morty snapped his suitcase shut, picked it up, and made his way out of the bedroom.

"Man this rots…" he muttered.

He shut the door as he walked out, leaving the room pitch black. That is, save for a pair of red eyes that had appeared then disappeared in a blink of an eye.

* * *

**Author's Note: Edited by Moka-girl.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was a cheery day in New Salem, and while the sun shined overhead of the many passing cars leaving and entering the city, one station wagon in particular stood out amongst them all, and the people inside it were Morty and Burt Potter. Unlike his father, who had a pleasant look on his face, Morty had a bit of a sour look as he stared out the window. He had to wear contacts in order to protect his eyes from the sun, which bugged him a bit.

As they approached New Salem, Burt smiled even bigger.

"Well, here we are son, New Salem!" Burt announced.

"Yay…" Morty said, flatly.

"Hey, why the long face, sport?" Burt asked.

"It's nothing," Morty replied, coldly.

"A frown is rarely 'nothing' son," Burt reminded him.

Morty sighed before answering. "I just… I just hate that we have to move, that's all. I already miss my friends… and by 'friends' I mean the people that didn't care what I looked like…"

"I know, but there was nothing left for us back home and like I said; here we can make a fresh start! Isn't that great?" Burt asked, excitedly.

"But why _here_? Why would someone from New Salem ask me to enroll _here_? It looks pretty boring," Morty stated, starting at the upcoming city in front of them.

"Appearances can be deceiving son, never forget that," Burt told him.

"Yeah, yeah…" Morty grumbled a bit rudely as he was still upset.

"Cheer up, it'll be fun!" Burt said to him, happily.

"Says the guy who never got picked on because he was albino…"Morty remarked.

"Exactly! See what I mean?" Burt asked, oblivious to what his son meant.

Morty groaned as the car drives further down the road and towards New Salem, where his big adventure would begin. Unknown to them, something, or rather someone, was following them. It leapt from treetop to treetop, headed in their direction.

As they drove into town, they saw a bunch of people walking around, going about their own business as well as passing by multiple buildings, including a school called New Salem High, which Morty stared at in wonder. Why would someone want him to enroll at a place called Merston High instead of New Salem High? It made no sense.

Along the way, Morty also saw a few buildings far ahead that looked a bit strange, but he couldn't quite make out why since they were so far away.

Eventually, Burt's station wagon parked near an old, and somewhat spooky looking, one-story house. It was in area that was in between the normal looking side of town and the weird part that he saw in the distance as they drove in.

"Well, here we are. Home sweet home," Burt smiled.

"If only…" Morty muttered.

"What was that?" Burt asked, confused.

Morty exited car and said, "Nothing."

Burt exited the car as well. Both Morty and Burt stood in front of the old house and stared at it. Burt looked happy with the new house while Morty looked unimpressed.

"Well, let's go inside and see what else this place has to offer, shall we?"

Burt and Morty both walked towards the house. When they reached it, Burt opened the front door to the house, and both he and Morty stepped inside. It was dark, making it very hard to see much of anything inside.

Burt turned on the light. The floor was wooden; there was a small carpet in the middle of the living room, a TV, a coffee table, a small kitchen table and a few cupboards plus a fridge. Burt turned to Morty grinning.

"Boy, is this place great or what?" he asked.

Morty looked around. "Um, I'm gonna go with… 'or what'," he admitted, though he quickly changed his tone when Burt gave him a look. "I mean it's… great, Dad. Can't wait to check out the bathroom!"

"That's the spirit! Hey, why don't you go check out your new room?" Burt offered.

Morty just shrugged. "Sure."

Morty then walked off to find his bedroom. Morty finally found it, so he opened the door to his bedroom and flipped on the light.

The room was very plain. It had a wooden floor, a single bed, a bedside table and a closet plus a dresser.

Morty began to enter the room when he heard something scurry behind him. He turned around, but saw no one. Shrugging, he continued to walk in. He set his bag on the plain bed and sat down. He heard a grunt beneath him. Confused, he looked underneath the bed, but saw nothing there but dust bunnies.

The third sound he heard came from outside. He walked over to the window, lifted up the glass and looked outside for any sign of whatever made the noise, but once again, he did not see anything, nothing at all. Then his father appeared at the door, unknown to him.

"Morty? Son?" he called out.

Startled, Morty accidentally hit his head against the bottom of the raised window before popping his head back inside. He rubbed his sore head and he stepped back.

"Yeah… I'm fine Dad… I'm fine." Morty said. "Just…you get the feeling something weird is going on in this town?"

"Hmm… nope! Seems ok, to me!" Burt said.

"Of course…" Morty said flatly. He took one more glance out the window and towards the strange looking buildings in the distance. Despite not seeing anything Morty couldn't shake the feeling that something, or someone, was watching, or even stalking, him in the shadows.

* * *

A couple hours later, Burt and Morty were seated at the dinner table eating quietly, Morty mindlessly playing with his food and Burt watching anxiously. Wanting to ease the silence, Burt speaks up.

"So… what do you think of the new neighborhood, sport?" Burt asked his son.

Morty continued to play with his food. "It's ok…" he muttered.

"Something still bothering you?" Burt inquired.

"It's nothing, it's just… now that I've moved away from my old friends, I doubt I'll be able to make _any_ friends _here_. I mean I was lucky enough to find people who didn't care I was albino the first time, but do you know what the odds are of finding friends like that again? Answer: less than one." Morty told him.

"Sure you can make friends!" Burt replied. "It's easy to make friends, you just got put yourself out there that's all, and I'm sure you'll find friends who don't care what you look like! Trust me son, I know what I'm talking about."

Morty looked unconvinced. "Yeah… right…" he mumbled. Just then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Morty said as he got up.

"Sure, go right ahead." Burt offered. "You have better luck with answering the door then me anyway…"

Morty chuckled at this. "Yeah, that's for sure." the albino teen remarked, then proceeded to get the door.

When he opened it, he saw a Goth girl with black hair styled into a bob and wearing all black clothing. She appeared to be holding something in her hands.

"Hey," she said.

"Uh… hi." Morty said slowly.

"Name's Clair, I'm your new neighbor, we live like… right next door to you." The Goth girl said as she shook Morty's hand.

"Uh… cool. Nice to meet you, I'm Morty." The sixteen year old said.

"Oh, by the way, I got you a welcoming gift." Clair said, holding out a CD. "It's full of songs that drive my parents nuts."

"Oh, cool!" Morty smiled as he took the CD.

"So what brings you to here? You enrolling in New Salem High?" The Goth girl asked.

"Not exactly, it's some other school around here… Merston High I believe." Morty shrugged.

Clair seemed to know what he was talking about as her eyes widened with surprise. "Wait you mean…" she began, then gave an amused chuckle.

"What?" Morty asked, confused.

"Oh nothing… let's just say you are really gonna enjoy yourself there." Clair assured him. "By the way, I have some friends over there, so when you get a chance, tell them I said 'hello'. You'll like them."

"Okay… can you tell me what they're like?" Morty inquired.

"Let's just say… you've never met anything like them before…" Clair said cryptically with a light chuckle as she walked off.

"Huh? Hey, what's that suppose to mean? Aren't you going to at least tell me their names?" Morty called out. "Hello? Hello! Aw man…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next day, Morty was in his room and packing several books, pencils and pens into a black and red backpack placed in the middle of his bed. All the blinds in his room are all also still down despite the fact that it is light out.

"Hey Mort!" Mr. Potter called out from another room. "You almost ready to go?"

"Yeah, just about Dad!" Morty shouted back.

Morty then took out a small case and took out two contact lenses which he put on his eyes before he zipped up his bag, slipped it onto his back and walked out of the bedroom.

Morty then began to walk down the hallway, his father was waiting for him half away then began walking with him.

"So son, you ready for your first day of school?" Burt asked his son.

Morty shrugged. "I guess so. I just hope transferring into a new school isn't as rough as people claim it to be," he admitted.

"Well why would it be? School was always fun to _me!_" Burt stated.

"You weren't an albino." Morty pointed out, before sighing. "Sorry I keep pointing that out… guess when you get constantly bullied because of it you get a little bitter…"

"Ah, don't worry about it son, I understand, I was bullied a lot when I was your age too and look how I turned out!" Burt said, proudly. Morty just stared at him blankly.

"Uh-huh," he murmured.

"Anyways, do you want to walk to your new school or would you prefer I drive you there?" Burt offered.

Morty thought about this, it wouldn't look good for him if he was seen being driven to his new school by his Dad, after all he was sixteen years old. Then again he didn't know this area that well yet so he might get lost. Decision wasn't going to make itself so…

"Uh… I think I'd like a ride." Morty declared.

"Great! I'll be waiting for you in the car!" Burt called out as he walked off ahead.

Morty sighed. "This is gonna be a _long_ day…" he moaned, as he continued to make his way down the hall. But unknown to him, the same thing that was stalking him before was still watching his every move from the shadows and he had absolutely no idea.

* * *

Later, both Morty and Burt were driving in the station wagon to where 'Merston High' was located. As they drove Morty continued to notice the very strange looking buildings, buildings that looked like they were something out of a Halloween movie, the fun kind of course but it still piqued his interest. His father however, didn't notice a thing strange about the area. Not a thing.

They soon parked in front of what was presumably the school, although Morty didn't get a good enough look at, at first.

"Goodbye, son!" Burt told Morty as he exited the car. "Have a great first day!"

"Ok…" Morty said, while waving. He watched as his father drove off until he was out of sight.

Morty turned around and got a good look at the two story building behind him. It looked almost like a castle and was coffin shaped. There were multiple statues, mainly scary looking gargoyles and windows around the school and is made of solid concrete

Morty just gulped. "Well… this is it," he told himself, not noticing the sign nearby that read 'Monster High'.He soon reached the top of the steps and pushed the front doors open before stepping inside.

Upon stepping inside Morty saw dozens of teenagers walking around, talking, laughing and taking things out of their coffin shaped lockers and really strange thing was that they all looked like _monsters_ like vampires, werewolves, gremlins, goblins, zombies, witches, Cyclops, skeletons, yeti's, just to name a few, only younger and slightly less frightening. Morty watched many of the teen monsters walking around, talking, laughing and taking things out of their coffin shaped lockers.

Morty was wide eyed with amazement. "Wow… wherever this place is… Halloween must come _very_ early… and Wowza! These costumes are _amazing_!" he said to himself.

With wide eyes full of amazement and wonder Morty began to make his way down the hallway. As he walked past several other monster teens, whom he believed to be in costumes, many of them gave him suspicious and crossed looks making him a bit nervous but at the same time annoyed.

"Some things never change. It's almost same as my old school." Morty muttered. Then two of the students manage to trip him, causing him to drop to the ground flat on his face.

They both laugh. "Watch your step, normie!" one of them called out.

Morty groaned as he stood up on his knees. "Normie? What's _that_ supposed to mean?" he muttered to himself "Oh, and change 'almost' to 'totally like my old school'…"

"Uh… excuse me?"

Morty looked up and saw someone, a boy who _wasn't_ dressed like a monster offering him his hand.

"Do you uh… need some help?" The boy asked.

"Uh… yeah, thanks." Morty said, as he took the boy's hand and got back up. The boy had messy dark hair, brown eyes and wore glasses and a yellow shirt over a vest. It looked a regular, typical nerd.

"No problem… by the way don't let those get to you, they're just bullies." The nerd told him. "Believe me, I've been taking their abuse for a while… it's not easy being the new kid."

"I'll say." Morty agreed.

"So… are you… _new_ around here?" The nerd asked, he sounded a little bit surprised and intrigued by Morty's presence here.

"Yeah, I just transferred here after I got a letter." Morty confirmed. "My name is Morty. Morty Arkin. What's yours?"

"Uh… Jackson." The nerd replied.

"Nice to meet ya, Jackson." Morty smiled. "By the way, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure what?" Jackson inquired.

"Why is everybody wearing their Halloween costumes so early?" Morty questioned. "Halloween is like… several months away."

"Halloween costumes?" Jackson echoed, confused.

"What is there an echo in school?" Morty quipped.

"Sometimes… anyway I'm getting the feeling you don't know…" Jackson mused, a bit nervously.

"What? What don't I know?" Morty asked, even more confused than he was.

"Uh… well… you see the thing is that this school is actually…" Jackson began to say, before suddenly someone called out to him.

"Hey Jackson! Over here!"

"Uh… one second! Don't move!" Jackson told him before he ran off to talk with whoever called him. Jared then turned his attention to two skeletons, one that looked like a girl and another like a boy walking by which intrigued him greatly as he walked over to them to get a closer look.

"Whoa! Check out _that_ awesome costume!" Morty exclaimed as he looked over the skeleton that looked like a girl. "Ok, so I like _have_ to ask you; _how_ are you pulling this off? I mean it looks so real! Like I can just put my hand right down and…"

Morty put his hand right down the girl skeleton's shirt and past her clavicle which made her shriek and smack him. The skeleton boy then looked at him angrily.

"What do you think you're doing, normie!?" he said, obviously mad at him.

It was then that all of it started to slowly come together for Morty. It all began to make sense; what Claire said, what Jackson said, why everyone looked it like monsters. It all made sense now, much to his fear and dismay.

"Uh… she's… she's real! Your REAL!" Morty exclaimed, fearfully and with realization in his voice.

"Yeah and I'll give you a real beating!" The skeleton teen told him, angrily. "Keep your hands out of my Ghoulfriend, dork!"

The skeleton pushed him into someone with an imposing physique, which he quickly felt as he rubbed his hands all over the unknown person's chest before turning around and facing what appears to be an angry looking minotaur, with short blond hair on the top of his head and a tight red t-shirt covering his chest, looming over him.

Morty yelped as the minotaur grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up to look him in the eye. "What are YOU looking at, normie!?" The minotaur bellowed.

Morty struggled to free himself from the minotaur's grasp, he looked very angered by this. "Hey! Let me go ya big bully!" he exclaimed angrily. This seemed to make the minotaur angrier.

"Who are you calling a bull!?" he growled. He then rolled Morty into a ball like shape then tossed him down the hall, as if he was a bowling ball. The albino teen continued to roll down the hall until he bounced straight into a trashcan near the corner of the hall, much to the amusement of the now revealed to be monster teens in the vicinity. Morty slowly raised his head out of the can, partially covered with trash and with eyes as wide as dinner plates, he turned to his left and then his right and saw all kinds of monster teens of all shapes, sizes and species around him.

It took only a minute before Morty finally said something, though instead of words it was more like a very loud scream.

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_" Morty screamed hysterically at the top of his lungs that causes the whole watching crowd to cover their ears. Morty then zoomed out of the trashcan and ran down the hallway as fast as his skinny legs could carry him.

However, the screaming caught the school band, and they started playing a fast paced jig. Meanwhile, Morty was running around the school hallways, screaming his head off at the situation. Here, he was in a school… filled with monsters. REAL monsters and not the ones in his comic books. So far, he came into contact with a pair of walking and talking skeletons, a minotaur, a gargoyle, a boy with a giant eye for a head, a human fly, and flying above him were several ghosts, and finally the school band.

Just as he ran, he slipped on a trail of slime, heading to the slime monster, presumably an adult, and bounced off him. He landed on a cart filled with library books that immediately started rolling down the hallway at a fast speed.

While was Morty rolling down the hallway, a female Mummy, Dracula, Frankenstein, Werewolf and a gill-girl were all walking down the hall together, unaware that Morty was riding down it.

"So Cleo, your sister Nefera still at your house?" The Frankenstein girl known as Frankie asked her Mummy friend Cleo.

"No. Thank Ra for that!" Cleo stated. "Guess I better text Ghoulia and tell her to stop hiding now

"I'll now we get to have our all ghoul sleepover Saturday night!" The gill-girl known as Lagoona said, happily.

"Do you think the rest of the guys will be ok with it?" The vampire girl known as Draculaura asked. "Us canceling our dates with them just have some ghoul time?"

The werewolf girl, known as Clawdeen just shrugged. "Suppose they'll have to deal with it," she said.

"Yeah. And besides it's just one night, what could happen?" Frankie asked.

"AAAAH! OUT OF THE WAY!" Somebody shouted from down the hall.

The ghouls turned see who it was that shouted and saw Morty zooming straight past them like a rocket as he continued to roll down the hall on the library cart. While the ghouls all saw him race by they didn't really get a good enough look to notice that he was a normie and not a monster.

"Who was _that_ maniac?" Cleo questioned, frowning at the fact that someone just zoomed right past them without even saying 'Excuse me'.

Frankie just stood there, looking as to where the mystery boy on the cart that zoomed off to. "I don't know, guys," she shook her head, in equal confusion with her friends. But the let out a small smile on her face, as she declared, "But I say we find out for ourselves."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Not too long after Morty had zoomed past the ghoul's while screaming at the top of his lungs, the cart he was riding on suddenly stopped and caused him to fly face first into one of the coffin shaped lockers, which looked to almost his size. He slid down from them and landed on the ground, looking a bit sore and tired.

Morty then stood up and started panting with wide-eyes. "This can't be happening! It's can't! I must… be going…" he began to say before someone cut him off.

"Crazy?"

Morty yelped as he spun around to see a teenaged male werewolf, an almost human looking gorgon with red shades and a fish monster with some kind of fish bowl filled with water on his head.

"Good thing you were screaming so loud or we never would have found you, man." The gorgon teen remarked.

Morty then started to back away in fear. "Stay away from me… stay back!" he cried, it was pretty obvious that was terrified.

"Hey, hey, kid, take it easy, we're not gonna hurt you." The werewolf teen assured him.

"Isn't that what they all saw right before they _eat_ you?" Morty questioned.

"He's got a point…" The fish teen stated.

"Not helping." The gorgon told him.

The werewolf teen stepped forward and puts his brown and clawed hands up. "Listen kid, just be cool. I'm telling you no one here is gonna eat you," he assured Morty. They heard a noise and saw one monster suddenly get pulled away by a giant tentacle, screaming in the process. This freaked Morty out greatly and caused him to hop into one of the lockers and close the door behind him.

"Someone _really_ should feed that thing…" The gorgon teen remarked.

"That's what I keep telling people, but do they listen? No." The fish teen said.

Clawd knocked on the locker Morty was in. "Come on dude, get out of there," he urged Morty. "I promise we're not gonna hurt you!"

"Yeah, you can't stay in there forever you know." The gorgon added.

"Maybe _you_ can't, but _I'm_ perfectly comfy!" Morty said. "Despite the fact that it's a _coffin_…"

The boys rubbed their temples as they tried to figure out what to do until the ghouls came running over.

"Hey, guys!" Frankie said.

"Oh hey ghouls, what's up?" Clawd asked.

"Bro, you wouldn't have happened to have seen someone rolling down the hallway on a book cart screaming like a ghoul would you?" Clawdeen questioned.

Clawd nodded. "Oh we've seen him alright…"

"You have? Well where is he?" Draculaura inquired, interested.

"In that locker." Deuce replied, gesturing the locker that Morty was in. "He's actually a Normie."

"A Normie!?"

"You mean like Jackson and Holt?" Lagoona asked.

"Nah, this kid seems to be home grown; one-hundred-percent Normie." Gill told them.

"Well _that_ certainly explains a lot…" Cleo remarked, rolling her eyes.

"You know I can _hear_ you right?" Morty questioned from inside the locker. "And by the way I did not scream like a ghoul or girl or whatever, it was a manly throaty wail!"

"Sure it was…" Clawdeen said sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

Frankie approached the locker. "Uh… hello! I'm Frankie, what's your name?" she asked. "And you could you possibly come out there?"

Draculaura knocked on the locker. "Come on, we know you're in there!" she said in a sing-song voice.

"No you don't." Morty denied.

"Uh… yes we do." Cleo stated, a bit annoyed.

"No you don't." Morty repeated, clearly too scared to come out and face the 'dangerous' monsters outside.

Clawdeen put her claws on her hips, she had an impatient look on her face. "Ok kid, listen up; if you don't come out of there I'm gonna have to _make you_ come out of there," she stated.

"Oh? And how are you gonna do that?" Morty questioned, a bit smugly. Nearby the others cringed after he said that.

"Ooh… he shouldn't have said that…" Clawd said.

"Yeah, bad call…" Frankie agreed. They all knew full well not to challenge Clawdeen like that, as shown when Heath challenged her to a race that one time and lost, badly.

The girl werewolf then pounded the lockers so hard that Morty suddenly popped right out of the one he was in.

"Whoa!" he cried, as he fell out of the locker and onto his backside. He groaned as he slowly opened his eyes and saw the guys and ghouls all looking down toward him.

"Who the heck is _this?_" Clawdeen asked.

"_He's_ a Normie?" Lagoona questioned.

"He does look rather different from the other Normies, that is for certain…" Draculaura agreed.

"Please! They all look exactly the same, you can barely tell one from the other." Cleo stated.

"Uh… hello!" Frankie said, smiling and waving at him in a friendly manner. "My name is Frankie and…"

Morty yelped and zoomed over to the set of lockers behind them, desperately searching for a way to leave.

"Please don't kill me! I'm so young! I haven't seen Paris!" Morty cried. "Oh I'm getting out of here!"

Morty opened and ran into the closest door he could find but he immediately ran out screaming as soon as a loud roar was heard coming from the door.

"Ugh! Shut up already! It's impossible for us to think with all your noise!" Clawdeen told him, annoyed.

Frankie poked her head through the door Morty ran out of. "Sorry Glen! Go back to sleep!" she called out before Clawdeen closed it shut again. Another roar was heard. They all turned to Morty who was now on top the lockers shaking like a scared cat on top of a tree branch.

"Please… who-ever-you-are… we will not harm you, we swear." Draculaura pleaded. Seeing the pleading look in her pale purple eyes made Morty calm down a bit, plus something about her just made him trust her a bit. He climbed down off of the lockers.

"So… you're not gonna suck my blood?" Morty asked curiously. Then as soon as he said the word blood she immediately fainted, albeit dramatically, into the werewolf teen's arms. Some of them glared at Morty. "What? All I said was 'blood'."

Dracula moaned wheezy after that last word.

"Stop saying that!" Clawdeen snapped.

"Why?" Morty asked, still not getting what the big deal was.

"Well you see Draculaura here is a hard-core vegetarian, she gets woozy around meat and faints whenever someone says…" Frankie began before she whispered. "Blood."

"Oh. I did not know that." Morty admitted.

"Well… now you do." Deuce shrugged.

"Hmm… noted." The Normie nodded.

"Well... I'm Deuce Gorgon and these are my friends; Clawd Wolf, Gill Webber, Frankie Stein, Draculaura, Clawdeen Wolf, Lagoona Blue and my Ghoulfriend Cleo." Deuce said, introducing themselves. The ghouls all wave at him in a friendly manner, including Draculaura who had just regained consciousness.

"Of the De Nile family the by the way." Cleo added.

"Really? Never heard of ya." Morty said. Cleo just gasped and turned away, insulted.

"Well it's nice to meet you, manster." Clawd greeted with a smile.

"Likewise. Oh and uh my name is Morty." he responded. "Morty Arkin. Though some people call me Morty 13 since I kind of a reputation for being… unlucky at times. Anyway I'm new here. Kinda just transferred"

"Well it's very nice to meet you Morty." Frankie smiled. "And don't worry I know very well what it's like being the new kid."

"Hey, his name sounds a lot like Normie!" Lagoona realized.

"Yeah, your right…" Clawdeen said.

"Normie?" Morty echoed, still not understanding why they kept calling him that.

"Oh it's what we call the one who aren't monsters, like you." Clawd explained.

"Oh." Morty said, before it dawned on him. "Hey… that's kinda racist… eh, been there, done that… a _billion_ times as a matter of fact."

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean?" Cleo questioned, folding her wrapped up arms.

"I'm guessing you've noticed by white hair, red eyes and pale complexion, right?" Morty inquired. The monsters all nod in confirmation. "Well it's because I'm what most _humans_ call… an albino."

"A what?" Frankie asked, both confused and curious,

An albino is someone who is born with no pigmentation in their hair, eyes and skin." Morty explained. His eyes then narrowed angrily. "And don't even _think _of doing the same, I've heard all the jokes and I will _not_ be hearing them again, got it?"

"Got it." Deuce and Gill both said in unison, and a bit nervously.

"Good. Anyway, as such my eyes are very sensitive to the sun and I can stay out in to long because I burn very easily, I have to stay in the shadows, like of like the vampires I read about in comics." Morty finished.

"Comics?" Draculaura echoed, a bit confused.

"Yeah, that's where I thought Monsters existed; in comics." Morty stated. "I had no idea that where were _real_ monsters out there."

"Where have _you_ been, kid?" Clawdeen inquired, folding her arms.

"Ok, could you please stop calling me that? I'm _sixteen-years old_ for crying out loud!" Morty pointed out.

"Still don't explain why you've never seen real monsters before." Clawdeen said.

"Hmm, I'm guessing where _you_ used to live is pretty isolated, huh?" Lagoona asked.

"You could say that. So… can I just ask? What exactly _is_ this place?" Morty questioned. "A high school for monsters or something?

Deuce nodded. "Yep. That about sums it up."

"You were expecting something else?" Clawd asked.

"Sorta… the invite said the place was called Merston High, but it looks like it was a typo after all." Morty said.

"And you'd be right Mister Arkin."

Everyone turns around to see a woman who seemed wise enough to be someone's grandmother and young enough to be someone's sister standing behind them.

"Headless Headmistress Bloodgood!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Who?" Morty asked, a bit confused.

"She's the one in charge of the school." Draculaura told him.

Bloodgood suddenly took off her head and held it toward Morty, making him yelp in surprise. "Mister Arkin?"

"Y-Yes?" Morty said nervously.

"May I speak to you in my office? We have much to discuss about you being here." Headmistress Bloodgood said.

"We do?" Morty inquired. "Ok, better question _why_ am I here? Why did you invite me to enroll in a high school full of freaky _monsters!?_ No offence."

"None taken, for that is precisely why I want to talk to you," she told him. Morty raised a brow at this, curious as to why a Monster school invited him to enroll there in the first place.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Later, Morty was standing in Headmistress Bloodgood's office which only looked mildly creepy, though Morty didn't pay much attention to it due to the fact that he was busy listening to what Bloodgood had to say.

"Wait… this is a _what?"_ Morty questioned.

"I said this is what you'd call an experiment." Bloodgood told him.

"For what?" he asked.

"To see if Normies and Monsters can truly live together in harmony." The Headmistress explained. "You see, both our kinds often have had trouble getting along in the past and while tensions have decreased they still exist and truthfully I would like nothing more than to see these hostilities put to an end once and for all."

"So why did you invite _me_?" Morty inquired.

"I told you; to prove to everyone that if one normie can enroll at Monster High and come out unscathed then it will show everyone that we monsters are not as bad as they assume us to be and hopefully within time many more normies will enroll here as well of their own free will." Headmistress Bloodgood explained. "You just have to set a good example for everyone and make the best out of the situation here at Monster High, in short show people what a day at a Monster High is really like. If you can do that than people will start to become more accepting of us."

"So… it's kind of like how that one little African girl enrolled in a school for Caucasians despite everyone protests back in the sixties?" Morty questioned.

"More or less." Bloodgood stated. "Think of it as taking a step forward for all Normies."

"How come the invite didn't explain all that BEFORE I came here?" Morty asked.

"We wanted to… unfortunately the one who wrote it isn't exactly a good typist." Bloodgood explained, gesturing to a zombie working on a computer in a rather poor manner. "And by the time we COULD tell you it was too late."

"Ah, I see your point." Morty nodded. "But you sure you want _me_ to enroll here? An albino"

"But of course, Mister Akin. You see Monster High is for _everyone_, no matter who or what you are." Headmistress Bloodgood told him. "All I want if for everyone else to see that as well then both species can finally live together as friends and not enemies. Bottom line; we need your help."

"I don't know…" Morty said, still a bit unsure of the situation and being a pawn in Bloodgood's little experiment.

"Tell you what, I will give you one day for you to see if this school is a good fit for you, after that whether or not you choose to stay and continue my little experiment is entirely up to you." Bloodgood offered, as she held out her hand. "So what do you say?"

Morty paused for a bit. "Like I got a choice?"

"You _always_ have a choice Mortimer, I just want to help you make the right one," she said.

Morty thought for a minute while he didn't like being something like a pawn most of the Monsters at this school, aside from the Minotaur bully seemed really nice. Plus he and his Dad just moved here and he didn't want to let him down after he just got settled in. So he decided, what does he got to lose?

"Alright… deal." The Normie said as he shook her hand. "Still… I don't know if I can really even _do_ school again. I didn't really fit in the other ones and I was surrounded by only… well Normies."

"I assure you that you will have no trouble here and if there is ever a problem you just let me know." Headmistress Bloodgood told him. She then handed him a piece of paper. "Here is your schedule for the first semester, most of these classes you should find easy since they are basically no different than the classes at your usual school and should you decide to stay then it shall become permanent. Alright?"

"Ok. Thanks." Morty nodded as he began to head out the door.

"By the way…" Bloodgood began, making him stop. "Just some last minute advice; if you truly wish to fit in around here then I would advise you to make as many friends here as you can. After all, even the Normie hating monsters in the world have friends… you could do well with some."

Morty sighed, making friends wasn't easy for him, given his 'condition' but still he was willing to try if it mean being around people who didn't care what he looked like. "Alright, thanks. I appreciate it," he said.

"Well then, I shall see you later." Headmistress Bloodgood said.

"Later." Morty said before heading out. As soon as he stepped out the office he began looking over the schedule trying to figure out where his first class was. "Let's see… Mad Science… Biteology… man this is complicated…"

He then noticed a blue haired zombie girl walking by and walked over to her. "Uh excuse me? Do you think you can tell me where I'm supposed to be?" The albino asked.

The zombie girl only let out a moan. "Nraaaagh," she said.

"What?" Morty asked, not understanding her.

She then repeated herself. "Nraaaagh." The zombie girl said a bit louder this time.

"I can't understand you… or hear you for that matter." Morty told her. "You think you can speak up?"

"Oh she is speaking you just cannot understand 'zombie'."

Morty turned around and saw a girl with light blue skin who appeared to drastically lower the temperature around her as there was snow falling around her and ice forming beneath her feet. She also talked with a funny accent.

"Hello. I am Abbey Bominable," she said. "And that right in front of you is Ghoulia Yelps."

"Bominable? As in the Abominable Snowman?" Morty questioned.

"Yes, he is my father." Abby said.

"Wow! You're the daughter of the Abominable Snowman!?" Morty said, amazed.

"Yes. Everyone here at Monster High is a son or daughter of the legendary monsters of the past that you have read about." Abbey told him.

"Really?" Morty asked amazed. Abbey nodded in confirmation. "Mind… BLOWN!"

"Why thank you." Abbey said, gratefully.

"Gaaagh." Gloulia said, sounding grateful as well.

"So, I would imagine that you are new here as well?" Abbey asked.

"Uh… yeah, is it that obvious?" Morty said, rubbing the back of his head.

"To me, which makes sense considering _I_ was once new here myself." Abbey stated.

"Frosty… literally." Morty smirked with a laugh "See what I did there?"

Gloulia seemed to laugh at this, though Morty could only hear little grunts

Abbey smiled amused. "Very humorous," she said. "So what were you talking to Bloodgood about?"

"She just offered me a deal; if I can get through an entire day here I can decide whether or not I want to stay." Morty explained. "It's way of improving monster and human relations I suppose.

"You mean… _normies?_" Abbey questioned.

"Yeah I wasn't ever really on board with that designation…" Morty said, a bit sour.

"My apologises I…" Abbey began before someone called out.

"Hey Abbey!"

"Oh no…" The ice girl moaned, Gloulia also yet out a moan of annoyance.

"What?" Morty asked.

"Heath…" Abbey responded, sounding a bit annoyed. Morty, Gloulia and Abbey turn to see a boy with yellowish skin and hair that looked like he was on fire

"Who's that?" Morty questioned, ever more confused.

"That would be Heath Burns. A Fire Elemental." Abbey informed him. "He has a bit of a crush on me… but he is very annoying at times…"

At that moment Heath popped up in between her and Morty. "But in a good way, right babe?" he asked, flirtatiously.

Abbey shrugged. "I suppose," she said with a small smile. She then whispered to Morty. "Plus he makes me laugh."

"Well he does have a face of a monkey." Morty quipped.

"Hey!" Heath protested. "Who are you anyway, normie?"

"Morty. Morty Arkin. Just transferred her, monkey boy." Morty said.

"Hey! My name's Heath! Not monkey boy!" Heath fumed a bit humorously as his head literally caught on fire, which Morty by surprise at first but he quickly shrugged it off.

Morty shrugged. "Whatever you say, monkey boy."

"Take that back, _marshmallow_!" Heath countered. Morty quickly gave him a growl plus a very nasty and angry look in his eye that made Heath flinch in fear.

"That is quite enough Heath." Abbey told him sternly. Gloulia also gave him a look that said the same thing.

"Ok, ok, I was just teasing." Heath assured him.

"I do not like being teased." Morty stated, firmly.

"Message received." Heath said.

"Sorry… it's just I've just been teased one too many times in my life already, that's all." Morty admitted.

"As a former new kid myself I understand your pain." Abbey told him. "As does my friend Frankie Stein."

"You know Frankie?" Morty questioned, surprised.

"Yes. Along with Draculaura and the other ghouls." Abbey confirmed. Gloulia nodded at this. Heath then looked over Morty's schedule.

"So, having trouble finding your way around?" Heath smirked.

"More like my next class." Morty stated.

Abbey looked at his schedule. "Hmm, well according to this your next class is… right over there," she told him.

"Thanks!" Morty said gratefully.

"Do not worry yourself, the first day at Monster High is always the roughest. But it will get better, you will see." Abbey assured him.

"Or worse, depending on what you screw up at." Heath added. Both Abbey and Gloulia gave him a stern glare again. "I'm gonna leave now…"

Heath then zoomed off.

"Well, we had better to get to class Gloulia." Abbey said to her zombie friend. "I shall see you later, Mortimer."

"Later!" Morty waved as the two ghouls left. He turned in the direction of his next class and briefly saw another pretty vampire girl enter the class room. For a moment, Morty just stared at the girl for the few seconds that he saw her, and in a moment, an electric shimmer waved in his eye, topped off with a sparkle. While he was staring at the girl, he almost seemed to be in a trance. However, he snapped out of it soon enough and smiled.

"Maybe this won't be so bad after all…" he muttered to himself.


End file.
